The Lost Chance
by Archangel Ben
Summary: Diao Qiao and Xiao Qiao are trapped in Dong Zhou's castle. BUt who saves them is not who you think...
1. Chapter 1

**__**

The Tiger cries in the Rain

A Dynasty Warriors Fanfic

This timeframe is in Dynasty Warriors 4 -The Two Qiaos. I warn you, it is romantic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, nor the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

When Zhou Yu foundout that Xiao Qiao had been kidnapped along with Da Qiao, he made a plan with Sun Ce, his best friend. They would save their beloveds, and at the same time, make a fool out of that rat, Dong Zhou.

It was aproxiamtely eleven, and the two "heroes" were outside the gate of Dong Zhou's castle.

"You take the Eastern path, I'll take the North." Zhou Yu said.

Sun Ce nodded.

What he didn't know was that the door on the Southern side was unlocked. All's fair in love and war.

Zhou Yu crept in the gate, but as he crept,he saw a shadow jump overhead.

He turned and chased after it.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sun Ce was pissed. He was greeted by the Welcoming Wagon, as some would put it. Luckily for him, there was another stranger beside him clad in black.

"Who are you? "

The stranger in black raised his axe and grumbled. He motioned toward the row of soldiers.

Sun Ce nodded.

They charged, and the stranger fought brutally. Sun Ce went for painless and quick death, but this other guy was out to crush any resistance.

After the soldiers were gone, Sun Ce walked up to the stranger, who recoiled a little, almost ashamed.

"Who are you?" Sun Ce asked again, this time with a tad of frustration in his voice.

The stranger removed his mask and hood.

It was Dian Wei. "I'm here on.. business.." Wei tried to pass off.

Sun Ce gave him a look that could have shattered glass.

Dian Wei shrugged . " All right, I'm the backup man for a friend who wants to rescue his girlfriend. "

Sun Ce smiled."Me too. 'Cept I wanna get the other one."

Dian Wei laughed. "Well, I don't know about you, but I just wanna get the job over with."

Sun Ce seemed to agree. "So, who's your friend out to get his girl?"

Dian Wei shrugged. "I'm not supossed to tell ya that. Let's just say he has...connections."

Sun Ce pondered for a moment. "Fair enough. Well, are you willing to help me with freeing the Qiao girls?"

Dian Wei smiled. "Ahhh, What the hell?"

The two ran off into the castle.

Zhou Yu was catching up to the shadowy figure. It swerved right, so he followed. Then, it hid behind a tree, not seeming to notice the Strategist.

Zhou Yu sighed, backed up, and jumped into the tree.

The figure looked around, and saw no one.

So, the figure shrugged and removed her mask.

It was Xiao Qiao!

Zhou Yu actually fell out of the tree, onto the ground.

She gasped. "Zhou Yu! What are you doing here?"

Zhou Yu smacked himself in the forehead. "Uhhh...rescuing you?"

She smiled. "Too bad. That's not necessary."

Zhou Yu got on one knee. "Xiao, I love you so very much.. and...I want you to be my..."

She raised her hand to stop him.

"My heart belongs to another." She said defiantly.

"Who!" Zhou Yu burst, angered that it wasn't him. And after all that planning, too! Damn.

She looked at the sky dreamily. "My rescuer."

Zhou smacked his forehead and let loose. " WHAT! I'M YOUR RESCUER! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

She recoiled a little, surprised that the eloquent man actually could yell.

"He was so dreamy...It was love at first sight. And he swept me away from that bastard, Dong Zhou."

"WHO!" Zhou Yu asked.

Then, another figure strode out of the shadows.

"Why, It's me, of course." he said.

"Dunny! You're back!" Xiao yelled affectionately.

"Dunny?" Zhou Yu asked, only a bit sarcastically.

The figure bowed and introduced himself. "Xiahou Dun, at your service."


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Chance pt.2

"Xiahou Dun, at your service. " Dun said.

Zhou Yu was confused.

"What the Hell? You? But…why would she go for you? You're Cao Cao's lackey!"

Dun strode up to him. "Since tonight I have retrieved the Love of my Life, and you have lost, I will spare your life from that heinous comment."

Xiao Qiao nestled up close to Dun.

"Isn't he such a gentleman?" She asked.

Zhou Yu's blood was boiling.

"You, sir, have just disrespected me and insulted my honor! I challenge you to a duel!" Yu said.

Dun motioned his hand down.

"Quiet. There are still guards on patrol. Calm down. There is no offense here. Do you require reparations?" he asked, pulling out some gold.

"NO! I want satisfaction!" Yu said, reeling back.

"Then perhaps we should get out of here!" Xiao hissed.

"Good plan, my darling." Dun said.

"Zhou Yu, can you guide her to the exit? I need to help my friend escape."

Xiao Qiao pouted. "But Dunny… I want to be at your side always."

Dun stroked her chin. "My darling, never again will we be apart, but I must rescue my friend who may be in danger. I shall think of you every second."

Zhou Yu retched.

"Behave, Zhou Yu!" Xiao said angrily, as Dun made his way back over the wall.

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps Dun wants to retrieve your sister, and possess you both, without your knowledge?" Zhou Yu wondered aloud.

Xiao kicked him in the shin.  
"You really are sulking! Come on, maybe I can fix you up with my sister!"

Dian Wei and Sun Ce were surrounded.

The Good news was that they knew where Diao was.

The bad news was that they were surrounded by hundreds of angry soldiers.

"Hmmm… perhaps we should have been sneakier." Dian Wei noted.

Dong Zhou laughed. "Game over, you two. Wouldn't have thought YOU two of all people would work together! Oh well, live and learn."

Then, one of the elite guards fell over, dead.

"What!" Dong Zhou cried.

Xiahou Dun was standing atop a wall, bow aimed.

The moon shone behind him.

"GET HIM!" Dong Zhou spat.

The soldiers in the front turned and charged Dun.

He leapt from the wall and swung his scimitar, killing five in one swing.

The guards gasped and backed up.

Then a soldier went flying past Zhou.

"What?"

Dian Wei obviously was irked, as he grabbed soldiers by the head and wielded them as projectiles.

The soldiers refocused, and circled Dun, Wei, and Sun Ce.

Ce had three soldiers gutted on his tonfa.

"Nice to meet you, the legendary Xiahou Dun." Ce noted.

"Son of Jian, I am honored to meet you as well." Dun said.

The soldiers closed in, spears pointed.

"Some rescue." Wei muttered.

Dong Zhou heard a cry from behind.

"What? More intruders!"

Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao were cutting through the soldiers' line.

"That's my girl!" Dun yelled.

The soldiers about to gut our heroes turned and charged Yu.

"Oh Shit." Zhou Yu said.

They fell over, dead.

Dun stood behind them, wiping the blood off of his scimitar.  
"Nice assist." He noted.

Dong Zhou laughed.

"Who cares? I outnumber you one hundred to one! You have no chance!"

Little did he know of Dun's plan.

"Fire!" he cried out.

Zhou laughed. "What? Is that supposed to scare me!"

Then he saw the catapult rigged to go off, and the flaming pot of oil coming at him.

"Ohh….RETREAT!" He cried.

The men ran off.

"How did you do that!" Zhou Yu yelled.

Diao Qiao walked out from behind the catapult.

"Hehe! I like fire!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 03

Xiao grabbed Dun by the collar.

"What EXACTLY IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND MY SISTER!" She asked, obviously angry.

Dun smiled. "Well, as I went back to rescue your sister, I saw Sun Ce and Dian Wei getting ambushed.

Well, This situation required a plan.

Zhou had catapults in the cell Da Qiao was in, so I stopped there first.

We had our introductions, and then we formulated a plan. We knew the ambush wouldn't go well, and the catapults were our way out. That's all. I swear."

Zhou Yu glared at him. "How are we to believe you?"

Xiao turned on Zhou Yu. "You've been a real jerk tonight! The attack was the proof! Stop being a …"

"SISTER! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Da Qiao counseled loudly.

"Lookie what I found!" Sun Ce yelled.

"HORSES!" Wei yelled.

"HEY! YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE!" Sun Ce pretend-scolded.

"Sorry." Wei joked.

Wei and Ce stopped and laughed. "Man, is there any way you two could switch to Wu?"

Dun had a sad look on his face.

"It is a shame that our factions are not one," he started, "but we are Cao Cao's soldiers until the end, be it the end of our lives or this war. I promise, that as long as you don't go directly for Cao Cao, I won't kill you, or even harm you.

I'm sorry that it turns out this way."

Wei nodded. "Yeah, we wanna be friends, but as long as the uhh…(looks at Dun, who mouths the word "chaos") chaos goes on and stuff, we've gotta stick to our bows. Though, it don't mean we can't still be pals, right?"

Ce nodded. "Yeah. You guys are good, and loyal. I hope Wu has more men like you. Right, Zhou Yu?"

Yu snarled and rode off.

Ce shrugged. "Well, he's always had a bad habit of tantruming when he doesn't get his way. C'mon Da !"

Da Qiao bowed, and mounted the horse her love, Sun Ce was on.

"So, Till we meet again!" Dun yelled.

Ce nodded. "Till we meet again!"

Dun,Wei, and Xiao Qiao headed North, and Ce and his darling headed East.

Zhou Yu headed South, dejected.

Zhou Yu looked at the horizon, imagining his lost love.

"If I had left a day earlier, even three hours earlier, I could have had you!" he lamented.

He then saw (in his mind) Dun swooping in and taking Xiao.

"Bastard!" He muttered.

An owl hooted.

Zhou Yu sprang awake from his gloom.

"Where am I?" Yu wondered aloud.

"I think the question is…WHY are you here, in MY home?" a voice said.

"Who's that!" Yu asked, turning his horse defensively.

Meng Huo stepped out from the brush.

"It sounds like you have a problem. From your moanings and groanings, sounds like woman issues. "

Zhou Yu drew his sword. Why wasn't Huo attacking?

Huo motioned his hands down. He even took off his gauntlets.

"Look, I'm having those type of issues right now, and I came out for a walk, myself. Technically, this ain't my territory, yet that is, so I'm not gonna fight ya. I just wanna talk."

Zhou Yu got off his horse.

"Funny. I heard you were a barbarian." He said. "No offense."

Meng Huo laughed. "It's Ok. Come, It's late. I'll take you to my place on the outside, a retreat if you will. When the wife's pissed, I retreat here."

Zhou Yu had no clue why in the hell he was following Huo, but he might as well. His life was practically over.

--

In the cottage-

Meng Huo drank a swig of beer.

"What's yer problem?" He asked.

Zhou Yu shrugged his shoulders. "A jerk from Wei stole my girl! There's nothing I can do! She's head over heels for him!"

Meng Huo stroked his chin. "Perhaps, if you can help me with my wife, I can help you."

Zhou Yu beamed. "This sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship…"

R&R (Read& Review!)


End file.
